The Power of Love
by iluvsnowflakes
Summary: Amy Cahill and her new boyfriend, Josh Newman, go on a date, how will it end for them? First fanfic, please R&R, thanks people! Based a year after the clue hunt.
1. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or The Secret of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel!**

**Amy's POV**

I was rushing to get ready for my date with Josh Newman, this new guy at school. Dan was _really_ annoying me about this, teasing me and stuff, what he always does. Fiske has told me to be careful more times than I can count! I was due to meet Josh at the park in Boston at 6; it was already 5:30!

"Ha ha! YES!" I heard Dan scream from his bedroom. "I kill you zombie!" _Playing his video games again…that will keep him busy for a while._ I was quickly brushing my hair, should I have it straight or curl it? Nah, I'll keep it straight. Next case: should I wear make-up? Josh always says I don't need make-up, but I don't know. Should I? No, I won't actually. That's sorted! _What should I wear? _I really, _really_ want to wear my strapless Nellie brought me the other day. Or should I wear something different. It _is_ my first date with him after all. Should I wear my casual jeans and t-shirt? Or should I wear something more pretty? I'll wear my jeans and t-shirt. NO! What am I thinking? Wearing jeans and a t-shirt to a date? No way! I think I'll wear my dress instead. I put on my dress, quite awkwardly actually. Next: Should I wear jewellery, I think just some sleepers would do, plus a necklace, but _what_ necklace exactly? I didn't really have very many besides the new one Nellie brought me recently, but should I wear that? Would it go with the dress? I had no idea! _Why am I getting so worked up about a date? Like seriously? _I had no idea _how_ to answer that question.

"Hurry up Amy! You've got 20 minutes left before Josh gets here!" Nellie yelled from somewhere. I was _really_ getting impatient. I quickly put on that necklace and chucked some ballet flats on and went to where Nellie was.

"10 minutes! I know Nellie!" I said before she could say anything. I knew she was going to say those _exact_ words, excluding the 'I know Nellie' part of it.

"Actually…I _was_ going to say that but," Nellie started, this time, I had _no_ idea of what she was going to say. "You look _beautiful_!"

I blushed. "Thanks Nellie," I said happily. "Are you _sure_ that Dan won't annoy me and Josh?"

Nellie put an arm around me. "I'm sure Amy, I'm sure! Trust me if that guy gets out of the house, he's gonna get it!" Nellie, ah, at least she's someone I can trust. Just hopefully Dan hasn't got any new way to get out of the house at night…

**Josh's POV**

I knew _exactly_ what I'm going to wear. I'm going to wear nothing _too_ fancy, just hopefully Amy wasn't going to wear anything too fancy. I'm only going to wear this nice white top with black pants, like I said, nothing too fancy. My twin sister, Sophie, failed to believe that Amy was my girlfriend, she kept on asking, "Why her? Seriously Josh! You could do better than her!" She had said _could_, not should, or anything stronger than that! I know, I like Amy, no actually, _love_ her. I've never, and I mean _never_ been crazy about a girl in my whole entire life!

5 minutes. I have to meet Amy in the park in five minutes, luckily, I don't live very far away from the park, so I didn't really have a problem. I said goodbye to Sophie and I went out the door, on my way to my first date, with a _very_ special girl that I loved very, _very_ much.

**Amy's POV**

"Come on Nellie!" I yelled to the crazy teenager who was driving. "It's nearly 6!"

"I'm going as fast as the speed limit allows Amy!" Nellie yelled back to me. "Do you want me to have my licence or not?"

"Yeah, I do…" I said, but fading out.

I kept quiet for the rest of the trip, I got out of the car, said goodbye to Nellie, and she drove off, without saying anything else but 'see ya!' Next thing to do: Find Josh.

I wandered around for a couple of minutes, until I jumped.

"AMY CAHILL!" yelled a familiar, but expecting voice. I spun around, and hugged the boy behind me. If you guess Ian Kabra, well you're wrong! It was Josh Newman. I haven't even forgiven Ian about Korea. Josh hugged me back.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, without my voice stuttering for once. He said the same thing. _Oh my god! I can't believe this! I am 15 after all…I'm allowed to have boyfriends, not like last year. Reminder: Never trust a Cobra, especially Ian, even if he calls me love._

**Josh's POV**

_I have no idea what I see in this girl! But I love her, hopefully Sophie will get that soon!_ I thought to myself, while enjoying the hug I'm getting from Amy Cahill, but she eventually let go, so I did too. I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"So," Amy asked me nicely. "What do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"Maybe go for a walk?" I suggested. She took her arm into mine.

"I'd love to!" she said happily, as we walked off around the park. It was quite quiet actually, really odd, especially since its only 10 past 6.

During a couple of hours, Amy and I were able to do many things, we found out more about each other's siblings and relatives. I told her about my family, about my job at a bookshop, which she loved the sound of it. Of course, I didn't tell her about knowing Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle, or knowing Dr. John Dee, she wouldn't believe that and probably think I was weird or something.

**Amy's POV**

No way would I say _anything_ about the clue hunt! I know Josh is my boyfriend, but until I know him a bit more, actually a _lot_ more, I'll start telling him about the clue hunt and stuff.

When we were on our way back, I looked up into the night sky, I could see heaps of stars.

"It's beautiful," I exclaimed, Josh saw my gaze and looked up into the night sky.

"It is…" He agreed as he took my left hand and his other hand ran up my back to my neck, where he put my head down so I was facing him, looking into his eyes. I hugged him randomly, even though I knew what was going to happen next. My head went back so I could see his eyes, his face suddenly lurched out and kissed my lips, instead of backing away, I let him be. _Best kiss of my life…_

This went on like this for a couple of minutes, until someone yelled out, "AMY!" I recognized the voice immediately.

"D-DAN!" I pushed Josh away, accidentally of course. "W-what are y-you d-doing here?" I couldn't control my stutter, Dan caught me in an awkward situation.

"You know," he said causally. Obviously he got out of the house while Nellie was going back. "Just hanging around, doing the usual stuff."

"Don't use _that_ attitude one me Daniel," I said, slightly mean.

"Oh Ames, I was _only_ videotaping you guys!" Dan said, raising his hands to show the video camera.

"Why?" Josh insisted. Dan was smirking, I knew he was doing this for either some_one_ or some_thing_.

"For Ian Kabra!" Dan yelled. I was looking at him like, _What the Hell Dan?_ He laughed.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I spat at him. He laughed again and ran to a black car. The car drove away. I sighed heavily. That kid was hard to control sometimes… "Sorry about that Josh, Dan is _really_ immature at times…"

"It's okay Amy," Josh reassured me, I was really stressing out. He kissed me again. _Kinda weird, Dan was just talking about Ian and Josh hasn't even asked a question…_

**Josh's POV**

_Who's Ian Kabra? Someone who Amy and her brother know, the name still seems familiar though…_ Eventually, I pulled away, my eyes were looking into her green eyes.

"Who is Ian Kabra?" I asked politely, Amy's face started turning bright red.

"Very distant cousin…" she mumbled. I nodded my head. I didn't know why I only nodded my head. _I love her, I don't care if she knows something I don't,_ I thought, that was a _really_ weird thought. I glanced a look at my watch, _10:30? Really?_ I kissed Amy again, it was more of a goodbye kiss, but I didn't say much.

"What's the time Josh?" she asked me as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Um 10:30," I mumbled. Amy's eyes went huge.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you…but I've got to go…" I said softly to her ear. She mumbled something back, and went to the other side of the park. _She is beautiful…_

**Amy's POV**

When I got home, I had _millions_ of questions from Dan. Nellie still doesn't know how he got out, but knowing my brother, he always thinks of a way. I told some stuff about it to Nellie, and she smiled. When I got back to my room, got dressed and into bed…I had one thought: _Best date ever!_


	2. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or the Secret of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel**

**Josh's POV**

I woke up the next morning, after my date with Amy Cahill. It was my first kiss with her, it was my first date with _any_one. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where my sister, Sophie, was.

"Hey Soph," I said.

"Hey! How was your date?" she asked excitedly, I knew she was going to ask sooner or later.

"It was great!" I exclaimed as I told her all about it, which took a while.

"So…you…_actually_…kissed her?" Sophie asked slowly, but smiling. I nodded, and blushed slightly.

"Yeah," I replied. "A few times actually…" I trailed off.

"Are you going to tell her about…y'know…Nick?" I shrugged, I wasn't _quite_ sure if I should.

"Maybe," I mumbled. She walked off. _To her room probably…_ I thought, as I ran to the phone and dialled.

**Amy's POV**

The phone rang, so I went to it and picked it up. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Amy!" yelled Josh Newman, I smiled, even though no one was around.

"Yeah?" I asked, unsure of what he is going to say.

"Do you wanna hang out?" he asked. _Uh-oh…I was going to go somewhere…_

"I'm _so_ sorry Josh!" I apologized. "But I was going to go to my best friend's place."

"I could come too," he suggested. Actually, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"Yeah okay," I said quickly. "Meet me outside my house at 2PM, kay?"

"Okay, bye love," Josh said, and he hung up. I put the phone down, then it rang again. _Who is it this time?_ I picked it up.

"Hello," I said smoothly.

"Hello love." _Ian Kabra? Why is he calling me?_

"Dude, I have a boyfriend," I said.

"I know," Ian said fluently. "Dan showed me." I could tell he was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Ian?" I asked impatiently. I heard Ian laugh on the other end of the phone. _Great…What now?_

"Just to hang out," he said. I didn't trust him one bit. "You know, to say I'm sorry from after the Korea thing."

"Why don't you say you're sorry now?" I barked at him.

"I just did, didn't I?" Ian was being smart, and annoying. I just sighed.

"Where do you want to go?" I sighed again. I knew it was better to not fight with him.

"Just in the park…how about tomorrow? About 5?" I didn't have a problem with that.

"Yeah okay, bye!" I quickly hung up before he could say anything. I looked at the clock. It was 2:55, Josh will be here any moment. I walked near the front door, someone knocked on the door.

**Josh's POV**

I knocked on Amy's door, it wasn't a wait for her to open the door.

"Hey Ames," I said to her beautiful face. She was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. It suited her.

"Hi," she responded. "So, are we going to Lily's?" I was confused.

"Who's Lily?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh sorry! She's my best friend, she only lives down the road," Amy explained. She went out the door and started to go down the left. "Well, are you coming?" I nodded and ran after her.

**So, can whoever reads this story please R&R! Thanks!**

**~iluvsnowflakes~**


End file.
